death_battle_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kratos VS Spawn
Kratos VS Spawn es el décimo episodio de Death Battle. En él, se enfrentan Kratos (God of War) y Spawn (Image Comics). Descripción ScrewAttack Episodio 10 - ¡God of War VS Todd McFarlane's Spawn! ¿Cuál de estos dos mata-dioses se alzará con la victoria? (Original: Episode 10 - God of War vs Todd McFarlane's Spawn! Which God-killing warrior will rise to the top?) YouTube Episodio 10 - ¡God of War VS Todd McFarlane's Spawn! Kratos, el semidios que devastó el Olimpo, se enfrenta a Spawn, el guerrero demoníaco que conquistó el Infierno. ¿Cuál de estos dos mata-dioses se alzará con la victoria? (Original: Episode 10 - God of War vs Todd McFarlane's Spawn! Kratos, the demigod who brought down Olympus, faces Spawn, the demon-warrior who conquered Hell itself. Which God-killing warrior will rise to the top?) Introducción (*Suena "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: De todos los guerreros que han aparecido en nuestro escenario virtual, ninguno puede competir con estos dos titanes de la muerte. Kratos, el Fantasma de Esparta que aniquiló a los dioses Olímpicos... Boomstick: ...Y Spawn, el hombre que destronó a Dios y al Demonio. Wiz: Somos Wiz y Boomstick, y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidaded para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Kratos (*Suena Kratos' Theme*) Wiz: Kratos es un semidiós, criado entre espartanos como su mejor guerrero, hasta que un día, su ejército se vio en desventaja. Kratos hizo un trato con Ares, el dios de la guerra. Ares le daría a Kratos el poder para proteger a su gente, pero Kratos se tenía que convertir en el campeón de Ares. Boomstick: Kratos se hizo súper poderoso y súper violento, pero Ares le engañó para que matara a su familia. Al menos no tendrá que pagar por la custodia y el divorcio... Wiz: Las blancas cenizas de su familia se pegaron a su piel para siempre- Boomstick: ¡Igual que Michael Jackson! Wiz:-Y Kratos comenzó a buscar su venganza contra los dioses. Al ser un semidiós, Kratos dispone de gran fuerza, velocidad y resistencia. Hasta puede sobrevivir golpes de un titán y de Zeus. Boomstick: Kratos blande las Espadas del Exilio, dos espadas cortas pegadas a sus brazos con cadenas. Las espadas tienen forma de gancho y permiten a Kratos agarrar y desgarrar a sus enemigos. Y como todas las armas épicas, emanan fuego. Wiz: Kratos domina el arte de la espada y dispone de una de las armas más poderosas de los dioses griegos: La Espada del Olimpo. Boomstick: Después de que Kratos matase a Ares, ¡Spoilers! Se convirtió en el dios de la guerra, pero Zeus le engañó para que depositase todo su poder en su espada, volviéndole mortal de nuevo. Wiz: Pero eso hizo que la Espada del Olimpo se hiciese aún más poderosa, dándole la capacidad de matar dioses más fácilmente. Sus defensas más versátiles son los Vellocinos de Oro, que pueden bloquear potentes golpes y todo tipo de magia. Boomstick: Espera, que aún hay más. Kratos usa el Arco de Apolo, que puede disparar ráfagas de flechas y cargar potentes flechas ardientes. Wiz: También están las Garras de Hades, que arrancan el alma a sus víctimas, pero los guerreros poderosos como Kratos pueden resistirlo. Boomstick: Los Cestus de Nemea son unos potentes y enormes guanteletes que aturden al objetivo con ondas de choque. Wiz: Las Botas de Hermes le permiten alcanzar velocidades sobehumanas. Cuando Kratos derrotó a Ícaro, le arrancó las alas y se las quedó para sí mismo. Boomstick: ¡Joder, sí que tiene armas este tío! Eso me gusta. Wiz: Kratos no es invencible, pero es muy difícil de matar. Boomstick: ¡Si ni siquiera se puede matar a sí mismo! Wiz: En un ataque de furia, Kratos ascendió por el Olimpo matando a todos los dioses, excepto a Afrodita. Boomstick: ¡Por razones obvias! Wiz: Al hacer esto, trajo el fin del mundo. Sin dioses que regulasen el mundo, el caos reinaba en la tierra, con Kratos como su principal causante. Ares: Quería que te convirtieses en un gran guerrero Kratos: Lo lograste. Spawn Wiz: Al Simmons fue entrenado para ser un asesino sigiloso y letal. Demostró muchas veces que era el mejor, pero cuando sus valores superaron a sus deberes su jefe le despidió. Boomstick: Entonces, Simmons conoció a Malebolgia, uno de los Demonios que reinan en el Infierno, que le ofreció un trato. Al podría volver a ver a su mujer si él se convertía en el capitán del ejército del Infierno. Al aceptó y renació como un Hellspawn. Pero como todos los demonios, le engañó, dejándole a Spawn un destino peor que la muerte. Y por supuesto, ¡Spawn juró vengarse! Wiz: Al ser un Hellspawn, dispone de superfuerza y velocidad. Es casi invulnerable y se puede regenerar gracias a sus poderes. Boomstick: Spawn también puede absorber el aura malvada de otras personas para recibir el mismo efecto. Se ahorra mucho en tiritas. Wiz: Lleva un traje simbiótico llamado Leetha of the 7th House of K. Boomstick: Leetha tiene poderes ridículamente fuertes. Básicamente, puede hacer cualquier cosa que ella o Spawn quieran. El traje puede crear cadenas, garras, pinchos, etc. También se puede transformar en cualquier cosa, como una capa que atrapa a los enemigos y protege a Spawn de los daños. Wiz: El traje tiene su propia mente y puede atacar mientras Spawn hace otras cosas. Es tan fuerte que puede destruir ladrillos y es tán rápida que puede bloquear balas. A pesar de sus ventajas, Leetha se alimenta de Necroplasma, la sustancia de la que está hecho Spawn. Si Leetha usa demasiado su poder, Spawn volverá al Infierno. Pero también se puede alimentar de la maldad de otros. Boomstick: Spawn dispone de infinidad de poderes mágicos, como teletransportarse, transformarse, provocar explosiones, hacerse invisible, alterar la materia, hablar con animales, leer mentes y abrir portales al Cielo y al Infierno. ¡La hostia! Wiz: También puede manipular elementos, como el fuego y el agua. A pesar de todas estas habilidades, Spawn suele usar más su arma más primitiva, una buena metralleta. Spawn es un maestro del uso de armas de fuego. Boomstick: Sólo hay dos cosas capaces de dañar a Spawn: Magia negra y armas sagradas forjadas en el cielo. La única forma de matarlo es por decapitación. Wiz: Spawn ha matado a una gran variedad de enemigos: asesinos, cyborgs, vampiros, fantasmas, ángeles, demonios, otros Hellspawns, deidades, Satanás e incluso a Dios. Sí. Esa anciana es el Dios cristiano. Boomstick: ¿En serio? Si se parece a mi yaya... ¿Significa eso que soy un semidiós? Wiz: Tras adquirir los poderes de un dios, Spawn mató a Dios y Satanás para destruir la tierra y recrearla a su imagen. Entonces, sacrificó sus poderes divinos y volvió a convertirse en un Hellspawn. Boomstick: ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Tendría que haberse aburrido mucho! Spawn: Toc, toc. Combate Kratos camina por un templo, pero Spawn aparece detrás suyo. Kratos desenfunda sus espadas. FIGHT! Leetha invoca unas cadenas para atacar a Kratos, pero este las bloquea y las corta. Spawn saca una metralleta y dispara a Kratos, pero este bloquea las balas con los vellocinos y las espadas. Kratos da una cuchillada para desarmar a Spawn, Kratos falla el segundo golpe y Spawn se teletransporta detrás suyo, dándole un golpe. Kratos alcanza a Spawn con su espada. Kratos le da una patada a Spawn y le intenta acuchillar con las espadas, pero Spawn lo esquiva. Spawn se hace invisible y ataca a Kratos desde una pared. Spawn lanza por los aires a Kratos y le sigue golpeando en el aire. Spawn le lanza una bola de energía a Kratos, pero Kratos la devuelve y agarra a Spawn con sus espadas, lo lanza y lo golpea con los cestus. Spawn empieza a volar y le lanza más bolas de energía a Kratos, que las devuelve y se pone las alas de Ícaro. Kratos placa contra Spawn, que, tras recibir el golpe, salta hacia arriba y se prepara para dar un golpe. Spawn: Estás empezando a tocarme los cojones. Kratos agarra a Spawn y ambos caen al suelo. Kratos ataca con el arco, pero Spawn se cubre con su capa. Kratos empieza a cargar una flecha de fuego, pero Spawn usa su control elemental y hace arder a Kratos. Spawn le lanza una bola de energía a Kratos, causando una explosión. Pero Kratos salta desde la explosión con la intención de golpear a Spawn con la Espada del Olimpo, pero falla. Leetha invoca unas cadenas que Kratos corta con facilidad, tras eso, Kratos empala a Spawn en el pecho. Spawn se teletransporta detrás de Kratos y le agarra por la cabeza. Spawn: ¡Muere! Spawn invoca un pincho que atraviesa la cabeza de Kratos. K.O! Resultados Boomstick: ¡Aquí vienen los fanboys de God of War! Wiz: Kratos no es fácil de matar, pero el casi indestructible cuerpo de Spawn es demasiado para él. Boomstick: Ese último ataque podría haber significado la muerte de cualquier enemigo, pero Spawn lo pudo aguantar. Wiz: Aunque la mayor parte del arsenal de Kratos se haya forjado en el Olimpo, eso no significa que sean sagradas, ya que el Olimpo no es un plano de la realidad diferente. Boomstick: Excepto la Espada del Olimpo, pero ni eso fue suficiente. Spawn: Además, Leetha y Spawn tenían alimento de sobra, ya que Kratos está literalmente cubierto de sus pecados. Boomstick: ¡Este combate ha sido infernal! Wiz: El ganador es Spawn.Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites